The Riddle Dilemma
by NJgirl1759
Summary: Lily Greenly can't help but notice how odd her fellow classmate, Tom Riddle, seems to appear.
1. Chapter 1

**My very first HP fanfiction yet, so I'm excited. Comments and suggestions are always welcome, so tell me what you think :)**

**Chapter 1**

Albus Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably in his muggle clothing as he marched up the steps towards the London orphanage. He knocked on the wooden door twice, before hearing the scuffling of feet from the other side.

"Ah. You must be the Professor." The woman who opened the door looked like a stern lady, with her hair tied up in a tight bun, and a pair of thin spectacles lying on the bridge of her nose.

"Yes. I sent a letter inquiring about one of the children you have here?" Dumbledore stepped inside the dark building and the woman closed the door behind him.

"Yes I received it. I'm Miss Watson."

"Albus Dumbledore. It's a pleasure to meet you're acquaintance." He followed Miss Watson down the hallway into a room that appeared to be her office. The room was tidily kept, though something seemed off about it.

"Take a seat, Mr. Dumbledore. Would you care for some tea?" Dumbledore smiled and nodded graciously. Miss Watson carefully poured tea into a cup and handed it to him. The rain pitter-pattered on the window, and the professor couldn't help but notice the absence of joy or laughter in the building. "The child you inquired about in your letter, Mr. Dumbledore, I'm afraid I'm not quite sure I understand what you intend for them. Do you intend to adopt her?" Dumbledore took a sip from his tea, before replying.

"Unfortunately, no. However I would very much like to meet her, and speak with her if I may." Miss Watson pursed her lips tightly.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that, Mr. Dumbledore. Visits are only permitted if the adult intends to adopt the child." Dumbledore frowned, setting his cup down.

"Surely you can make an exception? I'm a professor at a school who has taken a particular interest in this child."

"I'm sorry, but no exceptions." Miss Watson's eyes glazed over for a bit as Dumbledore cast a _confundus_ charm on the caretaker. "Oh I'm sorry. What was I saying?"

"You were saying how delighted you were to introduce me to Lily Greenly." Dumbledore smiled as he helped Miss Watson for her chair.

"Oh how silly of me to forget. Of course!" She opened the door for the professor, and led him up the stairs to where the orphaned children dwelled. "Though I must warn you that the child is an absolute oddity. She's quite queer." Miss Watson stuck her nose up as if she smelt something sour, and her face pinched tightly.

"How so?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well there have been a number of incidents since her arrival here at the orphanage," Miss Watson explained. "The children and the staff are quite spooked. For instance last week, lightning struck the yard as Lily fell down the steps! It was the strangest thing." Miss Watson paused as a few children walked down the hallway. They're gazes were cast downward, as if afraid of the woman and the guest.

"Yes." Dumbledore replied. "Quite strange." His eyes followed the children as they dispersed in the dark hallway. "You seem to have the kids quite well behaved here," he remarked.

"A couple of lashes usually sets them straight." Dumbledore frowned, but remained silent.

"There are more conventional ways to discipline children," he said softly. Miss Watson seemed deaf to his comments, and led him to the door at the end of the hallway.

"The child sleeps here in her own room. The other children absolutely refuse to even take a step inside." Miss Watson shuddered, and pushed her spectacles up. She knocked on the door twice and then proceeded to open it. The first thing Dumbledore noticed was that it was quite the ordinary bedroom. The sheets were made, and he could not see a layer of dust in even the darkest corner.

"Quite a well kept room for such a disturbed child," he remarked to Miss Watson. This time, she did not pretend to ignore his comment.

"I beg you pardon-"

"You may leave now, Miss Watson." Dumbledore raised his voice a bit and the woman looked taken aback, but followed his orders nonetheless. The professor closed the door behind him, and took a look around. There was a simple wooden bookcase in the corner, and an old desk on the opposite wall. He turned around as the door opened and a little girl walked in with a book in hand.

"Miss Watson says that you're here to see me," she said quietly.

"Yes, my dear. May I sit down?" she nodded and sat on the bed beside him. "Let's start with you're name, shall we?"

"Lily. Lily Greenly."

"And what are you reading there?"

"It's a library book. The milk man gave it to me." Lily clutched her book tightly. "I like to read." Dumbledore chuckled. She would make a great Ravenclaw one day.

"I can see that, Lily. You seem like a very clever child. How old are you, may I ask?"

"Eight." She paused for a minute, and then continued to talk. "Are you the doctor? Miss Watson keeps saying that she wants me checked out by the doctor." Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, child. I'm a professor."

"A professor? A professor of what?"

"Transfiguration," Dumbledore replied. "I teach transfiguration."

"The change of appearance or form," Lily stated, as if memorized from heart. Dumbledore stared at her, unsure of what to think. As if reading his mind, she held up the book in her hand. "I'm reading the ninth edition of the dictionary. I'm only on the W's though."

"Interesting. Very interesting." Dumbledore stroked his beard and watch Lily put her book on the shelf in the corner. "Lily, I teach at a school of magic, for special children like yourself." The young witch turned around and crossed her arms.

"Are you like me?" Dumbledore nodded and smiled softly. She looked at him, and then nodded as well. "I knew it. I could sense you're presence from the moment I entered the room."

"You have quite keen senses for an eight year old. Do you have any other abilities that I should know about?"

"Nothing special in particular," Lily noted quietly. "At least nothing that I'm sure other magic people can't do. That's what we are, right? Magical?"

"Yes. However the correct term is a wizard."

"Or witch," Lily added.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Wizard of witch," she corrected. Dumbledore smiled.

"Precisely. Wizard of witch." The professor thought for a moment, and then proceeded to speak again. "Dear, since you are only eight, you cannot be enrolled until you are eleven. However I might be able to arrange a way out of the orphanage, if you would like."

"Adoption?" Lily asked eagerly. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Of course, but unfortunately, not be me." The child's face fell. "However I can arrange for you to stay with my brother instead. Aberforth."

"You're brother?" she asked. "Is he a wizard too?

"Yes. And he lives in Hogsmeade too."

"Hogsmeade?"

"It's a wizard town." Lily raised an eyebrow.

"You aren't lying to me, are you?"

"Never."

* * *

"Not a word, Lily. Not a word."

"I didn't say anything, father." Aberforth snorted and helped his daughter up to the entrance of the Hogwarts gates. "Are you sure you don't want to come in?"

"No. You know perfectly why I don't want to come in."

"But your brother-"

"Enough, Lily. I don't want to hear it." His daughter looked taken aback and slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry, but you know how I feel about my brother." He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "But don't let that get in your way. I want you to enjoy your time here, okay?" Lily nodded, and picked up her luggage. She opened the gate, looked back at her father, and then proceeded up the hill to the entrance of the Hogwarts castle. In the distance, she saw the whomping willow and the dark forest down below. By the top, she saw a familiar figure, smiling down at her.

"Lily Greenly. My niece," Dumbledore chuckled. "I haven't seen you since you were a child. But did you get my letters?"

"Yes, uncle. And I got you're presents," she added. The professor winked at her.

"Your father didn't see those, did he?" Lily shook her head. "But everyone at Beauxbatons saw. Those girls are quite nosy, you know."

"I see. I know you're father wanted to delay you're enrollment at Hogwarts because of my presence, but did you learn anything at Beauxbatons?"

"I learned French, uncle." Dumbledore chuckled.

"But I see you got top marks on your OWLs. Quite impressive, I must say." He led Lily up several flights of moving stairs to his office in the Transfiguration room.

"I read the books you sent me," she said. "They were really helpful."

"I knew you would find them interesting. You still like to read, I assume?" Lily nodded excitedly, remembering every single famous witch and wizard that she had read about.

"Yes. In fact most of my trunks are filled with books." Dumbledore poured his niece a cup of tea.

"I'm glad to hear that. Well I've talked to Headmaster Dippet and he has decided to appoint you head girl of Slytherin house, due to your impressive grades and the suspension of our previous head girl, Miss Olive Hornby. It seems that we have quite a bullying problem amongst our girls in Slytherin house, though I am thoroughly confident that it is nothing you can't handle?"

"Yes, sir. But aren't I suppose to be sorted into a house by the sorting hat?"

"Indeed. The post will become yours if the sorting hat places you in Slytherin, if you would take it." Lily nodded. "Perfect. Then all that is left is your sorting. Here is a list of your classes." She took the list from the professor and read the courses she was going to attend. _Advanced Charms. Study of Ancient Runes_. The list went on and on. "Keep in mind that since you are entering the term in October, you will have to catch up to the rest of the 6th year curriculum. Ah. Here's the sorting hat." Dumbledore emerged from under his desk and pulled out a ratty old hat.

"Who's there?" Lily nearly screamed and fell off her chair.

"No need to worry, dear. It's just a hat."

"Yea. Like he said, I'm just a hat," said the hat. "I won't bite. I just need to sort you so I can go back to my nap."

"Hats nap?" Lily asked curiously. The hat scoffed as Dumbledore placed it on her head.

"Hmmmm. I see courage and bravery. Both Gryffindor traits. But there is wisdom and cunningness as well. Ravenclaw or Slytherin? And ambition. Ah. You have high aspirations to prove yourself, I see." Lily tried to look up at the hat but the hat nearly slid off her head. She caught it, but smushed the hat in the process.

"Sorry," she murmured. The hat grumbled a bit about being too old for this job, and Lily turned red from holding back laughter.

"I'm going to say Slytherin." The hat then promptly drooped and started to snore. Dumbledore gently lifted the hat from her head and placed it on his desk.

"It seems that you will be sorted into Slytherin house after all," he whispered, holding a finger to his lips. "We mustn't wake the hat." Lily nearly exploded with laughter. The professor smiled widely. "You're first class starts in an hour, but you are free to explore the castle until then. And the common room password is 'flobberworm.'" Lily raised an eyebrow, but Dumbledore merely smiled. "You will find out soon enough, dear. Now run along. You're bags will be brought up to your room."

"Thank you, professor." Lily exited her uncle's office and closed the door behind her, nearly jumping with excitement. Of course the first place she headed for was the library. _Hogwarts a History_ said that the school contained the largest collection of books about magic in the world. She couldn't wait to start reading.

* * *

The classroom was very loud when she entered, but the teacher had not yet arrived. Lily saw a shy looking, raven haired girl. "Hello." She held out her hand to the raven-haired girl. "I'm Lily." The raven-haired girl looked at her, oddly.

"You're new here, aren't you? I'm Minerva. Minerva McGonagall." Minerva shook Lily's hand and smiled. "Gryffindor. And you?"

"Oh I haven't gotten my robes yet but I'm a Slytherin." Minerva smiled.

"Just so you know, Gryffindors and Slytherins are supposed to be sworn enemies." Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"I think its rubbish though." Lily smiled, and took an immediate liking to Minerva McGonagall. "So where are you sitting?"

"The front. I learn the best in the front."

"It's the opposite for me. I'll stay back here for now." Minerva shuddered. "I won't be called on if I sit in the back." Lily smiled and made her way to the front, setting up her quill and ink well on the top of her desk.

"A new student, I see? And a Slytherin at that." Lily turned around to face a boy dressed in Slytherin robes. He had an irksome smirk on his face and it was apparent that Minerva had a crush on him. In fact, Lily suspected that the boy had quite a following. "I heard you talking with McGonagall. Tom. Tom Riddle."

"Lily Greenly," Lily said. Something about Tom automatically seemed to annoy her, for reasons she should not specifically pinpoint. Lily scribbled the date at the top of her parchment, ignoring the boy's stare. "Something bothering you?"

"No. Forgive me but exactly how did you get into this class?"

"I don't quite understand what you mean, Riddle." Lily put down her quill and looked up at him.

"I mean that Advanced Charms is well, advanced. You have to have taken regular Charms first, at least." Tom raised an eyebrow.

"The school made an exception," Lily growled, clearly annoyed. Tom ignored her, seeming to in fact gloat at getting a rise out of her.

"Of course. I suppose this has nothing to do with you're uncle teaching Transfiguration at Hogwarts, does it?" Tom pulled a seat up next to her, placing his quill and ink well on the top of the desk.

"Excuse me?" Lily could not believe the nerve of the Slytherin boy.

"I believe you heard me perfectly well." Tom placed his parchment on his desk and copied the date at the top. Lily fumed as she watched him make his perfect loopy script letters. "Something bothering you?" Tom mimicked. Lily forced herself to remain calm.

"Yes. I'm bothered by your lack of respect for me, considering that we have just met."

"I don't have respect for those who think they can skip Charms because their uncle is professor Dumbledore." Tom Riddle smiled with amusement when he saw Lily's shocked face. Lily brushed her hand and knocked over Tom's ink well in a fit of anger.

"Oopps." She growled. "It looks like you're out of ink." Tom's face contorted to one of rage and shock.

"No problem," he said icily. "I can just borrow yours." He made a move to dip his quill into her ink well but Lily moved it to the other side of her desk in fury. The teacher walked into the classroom and the students settled down.

"Before we start class today, I'd like to introduce a new student. Her name is Lily Greenly." The professor motioned Lily to stand up. "She received all O's on her OWLs, class, and has recently been appointed the new head girl of Slytherin house." Lily's cheeks grew warm and she shot a glance at Riddle, who looked extremely annoyed. Lily's glee was short lived, however, as Professor Turnwick spoke again. "And Tom! How wonderful of you to sit next to Miss Greenly on her first day here."

"Just doing my duty as headboy," Riddle replied in a smooth, silky voice. Lily wanted to punch him as the rest of the class melted along with the Professor.

"Very good, dear boy." Tom smiled.

"Thank you, professor."

"Now class. Can anyone please tell me one of the limitations of Transfiguration that we learned in class yesterday?"

"Professor, wizards cannot transfigure objects into food or water. Right?" Tom's feigned humility made Lily want to vomit, but Turnwick feel head over heels.

"Correct, Tom."

"Furthermore, yesterday we covered how there is a water charm to create water, which makes Charms a branch a magic unrivalled in this area. The word is _augamenti_, I believe."

"Correct again. 5 points for Slytherin house." Tom smirked at Lily as Turnwick turned to write on the chalkboard.

"We better write this down, Greenly." He reached across her desk, and dipped his quill into her ink well, purposely making droplets of ink splatter on her parchment.

"Professor," Lily said loudly, ignoring Riddle. "Isn't there another charm to conjure water? The _agua electo charm_ also creates water, and is in fact older than the _aguamenti_ charm. Wizards and witches recorded it hundreds of years ago using ancient runes." Turnwick turned around in surprise, her eyes wide.

"Quite right, Miss Greenly. Professor Dumbledore spoke highly of you, you know. 10 points for Slytherin again." The Professor quickly recorded word for word, all of Lily's answer.

"Professor," Tom started coolly, "Ancient runes is a language solely based on the number system. It's impossible to have been truly been able to prove that what Lily is saying is truly, when the language is entirely numbers."

"Well, Tom," Lily said levelly. "The numbers, when in a certain sequence, produce letters which in turn, form words. Professor Dumbledore himself made the discovery. It's called the Theory of Ancient Runes and Numbers, and has been tested by many respected witches and wizards. I believe it is in the textbook."

"But it remains a theory, correct?" Tom smirked triumphantly as Lily glared at him. Turnwick cleared her throat, and proceeded to write more notes on the chalkboard. Lily had to stop herself from stabbing Riddle every time he reached across to use her ink well, making her sorely regret her actions from before. Whether or not Turnwick noticed, boys and girls were whispering around the classroom wildly. The girls specifically were giving her nasty looks, as if they were thinking _how dare you challenge perfect, handsome Tom Riddle_? Suddenly, she felt Tom nudge her and slide a piece of paper on her desk.

_Top marks on your OWLs and headgirl. I must say that I am truly impressed._

_**Shut up, Riddle. I'm trying to listen to Turnwick.**_

_You're not doing a very great job. I noticed that you've been staring more at me than at the chalkboard._

**It's not a compliment, Riddle. I'm just contemplating the many ways I can hex you in your sleep.**

_You're welcome to try, Greenly. But you won't succeed._

**We'll see.**

Tom casual leaned over again, as to use her ink well again, but knocked it over. The black ink spilt all over Lily's paper. "You did that on purpose, you prat," she hissed. Turnwick looked over and saw Lily's ruined notes.

"Oh no, dear. How unfortunate for you." Lily nodded glumly and picked up the damp, soaked parchment.

"Professor," Tom interrupted. "I have an extra ink well. She can share mine." Lily nearly set the desk on fire as Tom pulled out an extra ink well from his bag and placed it between them.

"Splendid, Tom. Splendid." Turnwick smiled brightly, glad to have two of the brightest students in her class, sitting side by side.

* * *

The study of ancient runes was next, and Lily could not wait to get as far away from Tom Riddle as she possibly could. _That know-it-all prat_, she thought angrily, pushing her way through the crowd. Everywhere, students had heard word of her little argument with Riddle. _Good_, Lily thought. _Finally, someone had a stand off with Tom_. Her only regret was not being able to see Minerva, as her first priority was to leave before she turned back and used an Unforgiveable curse on the Slytherin headboy.

"Hey you," a girl spat. Lily sighed loudly and turned from her seat. "I heard you were flirting with Tom last period." Lily scoffed loudly.

"Of course I was. My standoff with Riddle was purely out of lust and need for his attention," She said sarcastically.

"So you admit it then?" The girl glared at Lily accusingly.

"What? No. How daft can you be?"

"You better watch it, Greenly. Riddle's mine."

"You can have him," she called after the girl. Lily angrily blew a strand of hair out of her face. The girls in this school had no self respect. All that, for a boy?

"Don't mind Olive. She's just jealous that you're head girl now and now she can't do patrols with Riddle." A handsome, dark haired boy slid down into the seat next to her.

"Oh. So that's Olive Hornby, I assume?"

"Yea. She just got suspended for bullying Myrtle again, though I guess the suspension is permanent." He looked at Lily. "You're the new headgirl, right? Lily? I'm Alphard. Alphard Black." Lily smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Alphard."

"Likewise." The professor walked in and asked the class to copy down the first three pages of notes from chapter 7 in the textbook. After a few minutes, Alphard leaned in closer.

"Hey," he whispered. Lily turned to face him. "I'm a beater on the Slytherin team, and Olive was the other one. Now since she's been kicked off the team because of her suspension, we need a replacement." Alphard paused, and copied the rest of the notes. "Can you fly?"

"I'm a fair flier. But I won't lie, Alphard. I don't know the first thing about Quidditch." Alphard looked slightly disappointed but didn't say anything. "Oh. I heard about you're showdown with Riddle." Lily rolled her eyes.

"I didn't give him anything that he didn't deserve." She braced herself for the insults to come but they never came. Alphard just nodded and smiled.

"Serves him right. He's my best mate but he needs someone to put him in his place."

"Oh really?" Lily raised an eyebrow. "I'm starting to like you even more and more." She looked at Alphard closely, and realized that he was indeed quite handsome. He had dark hair and brooding eyes, and was quite a catch. She noticed some girls in the class sparing glances at the two of them whispering, and she couldn't wait to hear the new rumors that would surface. Still, Lily tried to look at the bright side. She had made a friend today, possibly two, if she could maybe catch up with Minerva later. The bell rang and class was dismissed. "By the way," she called out to Alphard. "I don't understand why all the girls like Riddle." Lily put all her materials in her bag and looked at Alphard. "If you ask me, you're more of a catch." Alphard looked at her for a second, and then smiled.

"Thanks Greenly. That means a lot to me."

* * *

"Rumor has it that you are brewing a love potion out of your never-ending lust and yearning for my attention." Lily felt her cheeks grow warm with embarrassment. She was going to hex the pants off Olive Hornby that next time she saw her.

"Shove off, Tom. I'm not interested." She ran her fingers on the covers of the books in the library. Finally, she found what she was looking for and hurried off with her book. Unfortunately, Tom Riddle followed.

"My sources say differently," Tom said coolly, his mouth curving into his signature smirk.

"Well you're sources are wrong. Now if you would, we are in a library. Please shut up and go find some other people who will fall for you're façade." Lily tried to side step him but he grabbed her wrist tightly, forcing her to stare into his eyes.

"I'm done dancing around with you. This has gone far enough. Back off. Now." Lily tried to free her wrist but Tom was stronger than he looked like.

"Riddle," she started, forcing herself to keep her voice level. "You started this when you provoked me. And now you want to end it?" She smirked, but it was masking genuine fear. "Backing out, Riddle?" He stared at her for a minute, and then released her wrist. Lily glanced down to see that it was a white as death. Riddle looked simply murderous.

"Greenly-" Lily didn't give him time to finish his sentence. She stomped on his foot angrily and sprinted away, leaving Tom Riddle to wither in pain. Ten minutes later, however, she found that she was utterly lost. Where was the Slytherin common room? She wandered around the empty hallways, chewing her lip nervously. However when she turned a corner, she almost screamed.

"I'm so sorry. Did I frighten you?" Lily clutched her chest, forcing herself to control her breathing.

"No," she wheezed. "I mean a little bit, but it's fine." The ghost smiled down at her.

"You're quite brave, you know. Most would have fled or have fainted by now." The ghost looked down at the floor. "My name is Helena Ravenclaw." Lily looked absolutely astonished.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, suddenly having the urge to bow.

"Are you lost?" Lily shook her head.

"I mean yes! I'm lost. I apologize." She felt heat rush to her cheeks. "I need help getting to the Slytherin common room." Helena Ravenclaw frowned.

"A Slytherin? You seem to kind to be mean spirited."

"Well not all Slytherins are mean spirited, though quite a few can be." Her mind immediately thought of Olive Hornby and Tom. Helena nodded, as though they had reached an understanding.

"I suppose not. Follow me." Lily followed Helena around the castle, making a mental note of where everything was. It would have been nice if there were some type of map. Lily murmured her thanks to the ghost as she approached the Slytherin common room door. Emerging from the dark came a limping Tom Riddle.

"Tom." Lily greeted coolly. Tom glared at her at first, then focused his attention on the ghost floating away down the hallway.

"Who was that?" He demanded.

"I don't know. Maybe if you asked nicely I would remember the name." Tom glared at Lily.

"Fine. Who was that ghost?"

"Helena Ravenclaw. She's the ghost of Ravenclaw tower."

"I know who she is, Greenly."

"Obviously not, or else you wouldn't have had to ask me, Riddle." She shoved him aside, and murmured 'flobberworm.' The common room door swung open. "Why the sudden interest?"

"No reason." Lily thought it best not to pry. Immediately, she was overwhelmed by the splendor of the Slytherin common room. Elegant green and silver chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the windows were draped with elaborate curtains. Living with her father, they had never been accustomed to much luxury, though they had been happy. As she had expected, all the Slytherin girls flocked to help the mortally wounded Tom Riddle, he gave out tight smiles and murmured thanks. It was obvious that he wanted to hex every last one of his fangirls into oblivion.

"What do you think? Should we help him?" Alphard crossed his arms, grinning from ear to ear.

"Nah. He'll be fine." Lily smiled triumphantly.

"By the way, great job stomping on his foot. I think his ego was severely bruised."

"I hope so," Lily scoffed. "His head needed to be deflated a couple of notches, even if everyone else is too stupid to see it." Alphard smiled at her, and Lily blushed a bit.

"Glad to know someone can see past his façade," he remarked.

"Aren't you supposed to be his best friend?" Lily asked, lightly punching his arm. "Whoa." She poked her biceps a couple of times to make sure his muscles were real.

"Quidditch, my friend. And speaking of Quidditch, we need a replacement for the game this Sunday. It doesn't have to be permanent…"

"Okay okay. I can't guarantee I'll be any good though." Lily looked up at Alphard. "I'll probably be more of a harm then a help." Alphard shook his head and laughed.

"I'm sure you won't be that bad. If worse comes to worse, just fill up space."

"I'm going to be worse that worse," she warned him. Wait. Was she flirting? With Alphard? And was he flirting back? "So what position will I be playing?"

"Beater."

"I'm sure I'll be an amazing beater. How you seen my amazing invisible 8 pack abs?" She paused and Alphard chuckled. "Wait. What's a beater?"

"I'll teach you tomorrow. Meet me down at the Quidditch field, all right?" He turned and headed up the staircase to the boy's dormitories before turning back. "I'm still a catch, right Greenly? Admit it. You like me better than Riddle." He sprinted up the staircase and Lily was glad he was not there to witness her failed, flustered reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's the news update. 1) If you're a die hard Katherine-Elijah Vampire Diaries fan, I do have a story if you're interested in checking it out 2) I will be starting a Loki fanfiction very soon, so if you are a Tom Hiddleston fan, fangirl/fanboy away! :)**

Chapter 2

After Alphard left up to the boys dormitories, Lily turned to leave to her own bedroom quarters. One of the perks of being headgirl was that she got her own room, separate from the others. She supposed it was a good thing, however, since most of the girls in Slytherin house probably wanted to see her dead. However she felt a tight grip on her arm, and turned around to see a familiar face.

"Not quite yet, Greenly. We have to do patrols." That's all Lily was able to hear before Tom was ambushed by his fawning fanclub again. One girl, however remained behind, granting Lily murderous glares. Lily returned the glares, before marching up to Olive Hornby to give her a piece of her mind. However, Olive Hornby seemed to get the first word.

"Your father's that half-blood wizard who owns the Hogs Head Inn, doesn't he?" Olive taunted. "So your blood isn't even pure to begin with!" The other girls in the room turned around and began to laugh. Lily felt Tom's stare burning on the back of her head.

"And I suppose there isn't an ounce of muggle blood in you?" Lily snapped. "Or in any of you for that matter?" She ignored the snorts of laughter and glared back at Olive. "Come on, Riddle. It's time for patrols." She grabbed Tom's arm and hauled him outside the common room. The two of them walked in silence before Tom spoke up.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"No."

"We're going the wrong way. Slytherin quarters are in the opposite direction."

"I really could care less, Tom." Lily fumed, unable to hide her anger. "Could you believe the nerve of that girl? I hate her." Tom snorted loudly, and Lily glared at him. "What's so funny?"

"I'm surprised you didn't know about the pureblood status amongst wizards," He said coolly.

"How could I? I wasn't born and bred in the wizarding world, unlike stupid Olive Hornby." She flinched and shuddered, and Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Would you care to elaborate, Miss Greenly?" Lily blew a strand of hair out of her face in frustration before sighing loudly.

"If you really must know, Riddle, I'm adopted. I was raised in a muggle orphanage in London." She fiddled with her hair, as Tom remained silent.

"Why don't you tell Olive Hornby exactly what you told me?" He inquired quietly. "There's a possibility that you're blood may be pure." Lily shrugged before answering.

"The thing is, I don't particularly care about my blood status. I'm probably smarter than half of those pureblood buffoons." Lily blushed, immediately realizing how Tom-like she sounded.

"Well I think pureblood wizards are more powerful than half-bloods," Tom mused. They turned a corner, and Lily immediately regretted feeling shy from her previous comment. Tom chuckled darkly. "You can hardly expect half of these mud bloods to go anywhere in life, especially because of their filthy breeding habits." Lily gritted her teeth and glared at him, her hand itching to slap him.

"For your information, Tom, half-bloods can be just as smart, just as talented, and just as powerful as any other wizard or witch. I'd bet my wand on it!" She chuckled darkly. "Look at Dumbledore! He's the most powerful wizard in the world, and don't you dare deny it." Tom's arrogant smirk turned into a sneer.

"You're so in love with the idea of being a mud blood that you might as well be one anyway," Tom snapped. "Though I must admit, you do have some guts. It's admirable, but it's going to get you killed."

"Is that a threat, Riddle?" The two of them glared at each other, but Tom stepped back and smirked.

"Just something I noticed," he said quietly. Tom waved his hand, dismissing the topic, but Lily wasn't done yet.

"Oh please, Riddle. You can't fool me. You probably think that your pure blood status makes you better than me and everyone else."

"That's because I _am_ better," Riddle said, outraged. "And for your information," he snapped. "I'm a half-blood. Adopted, like you, from London." He picked up the pace and started walking faster. Lily glared at his disappearing figure.

"Well you got one thing right, Tom!" She yelled after him angrily. "Alphard's a pure blood and he's ten times the wizard you are." She turned and stomped down the hallway, an unforgivable cruciartus curse narrowly missing her head.

* * *

"Just so you know, I did not grow an eight-pack overnight," Lily grumbled, struggling to keep up with Alphard. She looked at her Quidditch attire, nearly tripping on the hems. "It's too long," she complained.

"Well I'm sorry to inform you, Greenly, but Quidditch is a game on a broom." Alphard turned around and flashed her a smile. "You won't be walking so you won't trip either." He dropped a heavy suitcase in the middle of the field, and took out two bats.

"What's that?" Lily asked, pointing at the wooden bats.

"We're beaters, so our job is to hit the balls into those hoops over there." Alphard pointed at the three goals at each end of the field. "It's simple enough, and there aren't any real rules. Just no wands and no magic. Now let's start flying a bit." Lily nodded and mounted her broom, immediately imagining a thousand different ways that she could embarrass herself in front of Alphard.

"Black, this is a stupid idea," she complained. "I can't do this." Alphard circled her with his broom.

"It's fine," he insisted. "You're actually not that bad of a flier." Lily blushed a bit. Alphard took the ball and hit it up into the air lightly. Lily half-heartedly tried to hit it, but missed. "Oh come on, Greenly. You can do it."

"No I can't," she insisted. "Why don't you ask Riddle? I'm sure he'd be a much better beater than I am." She remembered the events of the previous night and frowned.

"I'm sure he would be," Alphard smiled. He tossed her the ball again, and Lily swung miserably. After almost an hour of practicing and humiliation, it was clear that she was simply horrible at Quidditch, and had no skill whatsoever. She helped Alphard pack up the gear, to embarrassed to speak. Thankfully, he spoke first.

"It's fine, Greenly. Really. Don't beat yourself up over this." Lily picked up the bats and dragged her broom behind her.

"Stop being so nice. I know I'm terrible."

"Yes, you are." Lily smiled and slapped his arm playfully.

"Thanks a bunch." Alphard grinned widely.

"Just sit on your broom on Saturday and look pretty. Leave the scoring to me, okay?" He looked at the sky, and the sun was beginning to peak over the dark forest. "Class will be starting soon, but I'll see you in runes?" Lily nodded and Alphard took off. She blushed and slowly headed the opposite way, thinking about how nice it was to have another friend.

* * *

After waking up from a much-needed nap, Lily took a quick shower and put on her Slytherin robes. Quidditch practice that morning had drained her dry, and she barely made it to advanced charms without collapsing on the stairwell and snoring.

"I thought you were sitting up front?" Minerva asked. Lily pulled up a chair next to her and placed her books on her desk.

"I learned my lesson. Besides, I like the back better." She leaned on her elbow and closed her eyes, hoping to catch some sleep. Suddenly, someone pulled a chair next to her loudly and knocked her arm. Lily lurched up, dazedly looking around until her eyes fixed on Tom's hovering figure. She groaned loudly, and banged her forehead on her desk. "Go away, Tom. I'm to tired to argue with you." Tom smirked irritatingly, and winked at Minerva. Lily elbowed him hardly, but he didn't seem to feel a thing.

"So Minerva, I have a theory."

"Ignore him, please." Minerva seemed a bit torn, glancing warily at Tom, but blushing nonetheless.

"So I think our mutual friend Miss Greenly here had a minor crush on me." He paused. "What do you think?" Lily lifted her head slowly and turned to McGonagall.

"Don't answer him," she ordered. "And Tom, I am not your friend, and I do _not_ have a crush on you." She glared at him and Tom opened his mouth to speak. "Fine! Let's sit upfront." She grabbed Riddle's sleeves and hauled him to the front, murmuring apologies to her friend.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" she said, irritated. "I meant it when I said that I'm not in the mood." Lily put her head on the desk, and began to snore loudly. Before she could begin to dream, Riddle kicked her and she lurched awake.

"Why are you so tired? Spent all night dreaming about my good looks?" Lily scoffed.

"Hardly. But if you must know, I was out all morning with Alphard." Tom's eyes narrowed to slits.

"What!" Lily demanded. Tom didn't answer her, and it was infuriating. "Okay fine whatever. I don't care." Turnwick came into the classroom and the class quieted down. As the professor turned off the lights, Lily felt her eyes droop until she was fast asleep on her desk. Whether or not Turnwick noticed, Lily only got a few minutes of sleep before she received a heartwarming kick to the shin.

_You drool, you know._

**I don't care. Stop pestering me.**

_Fine. But Turnwick is looking so stop drooling over my books!_

Lily looked around, and sure enough, Turnwick was looking at her. She smiled at the professor, and answered a few questions to toss off suspicion of her drowsiness. Once Turnwick had looked away, Lily almost fell asleep again, if it hadn't been for another one of Tom's kicks in her shin.

"What?!" She hissed. A few students turned to look and Turnwick narrowed her eyes. Tom sent the professor a quick, apologetic smile, and Turnwick frowned but continued to teach nonetheless. Lily felt a piece of paper edging toward her arm. She glared at him warily, but grudgingly read it anyway.

_You say that a lot, you know._

**What?**

"_I don't care."_

**Don't think I'm flattering you. I actually don't care Tom. You noticing is actually kind of creepy, verging on stalking.**

_Of course, Greenly. Whatever you say._

**What's that suppose to mean?**

_Nothing._

**Riddle I swear that next time, I will permanently amputate your foot if you don't stop being a little prick.**

"_Is that a threat?"_

**Haha very funny.**

**Can I ask you something?**

_I might not answer._

**Why?**

_Depends on the question._

**Fine. Why aren't you on the Quidditch team? Slytherin needs a beater.**

_I never tried out. Black never asked me. Why?_

**I'm horrible at Quidditch. You'd be a better beater, that's all.**

_I don't think Black would be too happy about the change._

**What do you mean?**

_Well you're better to look at than I am._

**Stop trying to butter me up. I know you're tricks.**

_I'm hurt by your accusations._

**Yea right. You're clever, and you want something.**

_Greenly, I think I'm the only boy in this school who __doesn't__ want something from you._

Lily ripped the parchment in half before Riddle could continue. What did he mean? She couldn't tell if it was a compliment, or one of his cheeky, clever insults in disguise.

_My turn to ask a question now._

**It depends on the question.**

_Clever, Greenly. Very Clever. _

_What orphanage were you in?_

**None of your business, Riddle.**

_I'll tell you what orphanage I came from, if you tell me where yours is._

**Tempting, but I'll pass.**

_Your loss._

**I can live.**

* * *

"I need your help." Lily grabbed Alphard by the arm and dragged him to the side of the hallway.

"With what?" He gave her a devilish grin. Lily looked down at the stone floor, horrified and embarrassed about what she about to ask him.

"With something illicit."

"How illicit?"

"Restricted section illicit." Alphard didn't even wait for Lily to catch up as he began to quickly stride to the library. Lily ran after him, struggling to keep up.

"Okay so what are you looking for?" Alphard pulled out a key and slid it into the lock of the gate. The doors to the restricted section swung open, and Lily gasped in surprise.

"Where'd you get that?" She demanded. Alphard winked.

"I'm friends with the librarian." Lily wordlessly followed Alphard into the library, marveling at all the books. Alphard leaned against a bookcase and chuckled. "You look like you've seen a ghost," he remarked.

"At Beauxbatons, our library was not nearly as big. And this restricted section is amazing!" She ran her fingers against the spines of the titles lovingly. "Oh! I was thinking that maybe you should ask Riddle to be beater. I mean he'd be better than me, right?" Alphard took out a book from one of the shelves.

"I've thought about it, but would Riddle make a good team player? I mean he's my best mate but he can be downright stubborn sometimes." Lily chuckled.

"And obnoxious too," she added. "His obsession with pure bloods is downright hypocritical, considering he's a half-blood and all." Lily paused, and looked at Alphard. "I couldn't believe it but it's too elaborate a truth to be a lie. Although Tom _does_ like drama…" Alphard raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"He told you?" Lily nodded, finding the book she was looking for. She pulled out _List of Wizards and Witches of the Past Century_ and flipped through the pages. Alphard's mouth hung open wide. "He's never told anyone before. I found out by accident, and Riddle ignored me for about a month after it."

"You didn't miss out on anything special," Lily remarked. The two of them walked out of the restricted section, locking the door behind them. Alphard stared at her, and Lily blushed uncomfortably. "What?" she demanded.

"You're not like other girls, Greenly. You're brilliant and nice and clever, but different."

"I'm a Slytherin. I'm supposed to be brilliant and clever. The 'nice' thing is just an added bonus on my good days." Alphard chuckled.

"I don't believe that."

"It's true! I'm usually quite crabby. Especially in the morning." They turned around, walking towards the library exit.

"By the way, what do you like to be called?" Alphard asked. "Everyone here calls you Greenly but do you prefer something else?" Lily smiled.

"Yea. Lily."

"Hmmm. Lily Greenly. It has a nice ring to it." The pair of them turned the corner and saw none other then Tom Riddle, leaning on a bookcase, with his arms crossed.

"What were you two doing in the restricted section?" He asked levelly.

"We were-" Riddle cut her off.

"15 points from Slytherin," he said crossly. Lily flushed with rage.

"I'm a prefect! You can't do that!"

"Make that 20 points. Each." Riddle turned and left abruptly, leaving Alphard and Lily gaping like fish.

* * *

"Riddle!" Lily nearly tackled him in an attempt to grab his attention. "Riddle!"

Tom turned to face her, letting out a long, exasperated sigh.

"Why hello Greenly."

"You're a git, you know that?"

"Why is that?" He challenged, straightening her posture. Lily had never quite realized how tall Riddle was until now.

"I know I'm not your favorite person in the world, but Alphard's your friend. Taking off points is a wicked thing to do, especially on you're friends." She glowered at him angrily, her arms crossed.

"You're angry at me because I follow the rules?" Riddle scoffed. "You're angry because I'm actually doing by duty as a prefect? My, Greenly, have you sunken low."

"You're wicked, and you're fowl."

"And you're oblivious." They glared at each other. Finally, Lily spoke.

"Riddle, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

"Hardly, Greenly. Don't flatter yourself. But don't fool yourself concerning your friendship with Black."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Tom scoffed loudly.

"For a smart girl, Greenly, you're quite daft. No boy who's nice to a pretty girl just wants to be friends."

"Well I guess I'm not that pretty because nobody here is nice to me, except Alphard. And my name isn't Greenly, Tom." He was momentarily stunned.

"What?"

"My name is Lily." She shoved him aside and stomped into the common room, muttering 'flobberworm' on her way past the door.

* * *

When Lily arrived at runes, she threw an apologetic smile at Minerva before sitting up front again. At all costs, she wanted to avoid the incident that had happened between Tom and Minerva last class. It seemed inevitable that no matter where she sat, Tom would soon find a way wiggle his way and annoy her.

The classroom doors swung open loudly and Lily need not turn to recognize Tom's shoes clicking against the floor as he sauntered in. To her surprise, he barely acknowledged her, and walked straight up to Turnwick. He cleared his throat. "Professor?" Turnwick raised her eyebrows in surprise and her mouth curved into a small smile as Tom presented her with a perfectly round cupcake that made Lily's mouth water. He swiftly sat down next to Lily, flashing his usual smirk.

"You're really laying it thick, aren't you," she hissed. "What happened to your speech on gaining favor with teachers?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Greenly. I mean _Lily_." He snorted loudly and Lily fumed. "But on a brighter note, guess what today is?"

"What, Tom? You're birthday?" Lily murmured sarcastically. She blew a strand of hair out of her face and copied the notes from the board onto her parchment. Tom smirked and lifted an eyebrow.

"Hardly. It's dueling day." He waited her to ask, but she would not give him the satisfaction. Instead Lily settled for ignoring him and listening to Turnwick's lesson. Tom seemed to get more annoyed with her attitude by the second, and Lily couldn't help but give a small, triumphant smile. "Well aren't you going to ask what dueling day is?" He asked, his annoyance barely concealed behind his perfect demeanor.

"I don't need to ask, Tom." She pointed at Turnwick. "She told me about it this morning, when I gave her _two_ cupcakes. Not one." Lily turned to look and Tom, smirking as Tom's face grimaced with annoyance. "Care to duel? We only have dueling day once a week in charms."

"With pleasure," Tom hissed. He started to walk away, but turned around. "I bet you can't even guess my birthday, Greenly." Lily rolled her eyes. The rest of the class spread out around the room and picked partners. Out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw Minerva walking towards her.

"Care to be my partner?"

"I'm so sorry, Minerva. But Tom's being a prat and needs to be taught a lesson." Lily smiled, thinking about the many ways that she could hex the pants off Riddle, and that finally, she was actually _allowed_ to hex him. Dueling Day was now the best part of Lily's week.

"Well good look with that," Minerva scoffed. "Tom had never lost of duel. Ever. He's really good, Lily." All of a sudden, Lily's confidence started ebbing away. Minerva patted her friend on the back. "Best of luck! Come back in one piece!" Lily turned and walked back to Tom at the far side of the room, and she could almost swear that he had heard everyone word of their conversation.

"Okay class. You know the rules. No serious injuries please. Keep the hexing down to friendly spells." Turnwick turned to Lily. "Best of luck to you! The rules are that you duel with your partner for 5 minutes, in which time you must disarm your partner or win the duel." She looked at the giant clock at the head of the classroom. "And…..Begin!" Lily turned to face Tom, barely blocking a tongue-tying curse at the last second.

"Hey!" She yelled angrily. Tom smiled wickedly and fired more curses, only causing him to infuriate her even more. Lily cast a _Protego_ shield charm that thankfully held up against her partner's relentless attacks.

"_Oppugno!_" She thought. Tom narrowly dodged the angry birds and whipped around to face Lily again. "_Bombarda Maxima!_" She thought again. Turnwick frowned at the carnage but let the pair continue dueling.

"I see you've already mastered non-verbal spells," Tom remarked. "I'm impressed."

"You can be impressed after I win this duel," Lily taunted. She smiled. Finally, the moment had come to decide who was the better wizard. Tom was smart and cunning. He was a true Slytherin. But Lily was a Slytherin as well, and she was unyielding.

The duel continued, and she had to admit that Tom was good. _Really_ good. Both wizards were incredibly skilled at non-verbal spells, both offensive and defensive. Soon the class caught on and all the students, including the Professor, stopped to watch the duel.

Lily's eyes darted towards the clock, and she gritted her teeth as she realized that she only had a couple of seconds left. Tom was laughing as he dueled, though there was something quite eerie about it that she couldn't place her finger on. "So when _is _my birthday Greenly? You should know since you _do _have such a big crush on me." Lily growled in frustration, sending a whirlwind of hexes. Tom merely deflected them with a wave of his wand, and Lily couldn't help but wonder if he was toying with her, or maybe, just maybe, he was having fun. The bell rang, signifying that the duel was over, and the pair glared at each other, trying to determine who had won. Finally, Tom spoke first. "I do believe that it's a tie, Ms. Greenly. Or shall I say, _Lily_."

"What!" Lily furrowed her eyebrows in frustration. "This is ridiculous!" She placed her hands on her hip and stomped her foot. "I've never lost a duel in my life."

"Neither have I," Tom retorted coolly. "But if you insist on having a winner, you can cut the crap Greenly. I think we both know I won, but I hope my victory won't spoil your feelings for me. That would be such a shame," he teased. Lily threw her hands up in the air.

"For the last time, Riddle, I don't like you! In fact, I rather loathe your attitude and disdain for everything and everybody but yourself," she snapped. Lily whirled around to Professor Turnwick. "Who won?" She demanded. The poor woman chewed on her lip, but Lily didn't get to hear the answer. She was hit by a full body-binding curse that originated from Tom Riddle's wand itself. Lily glared at Tom in pure hatred, as he walked up to her fallen, stiff body on the floor.

"In a real duel, _Greenly_, you never turn your back on your opponent." Lily quickly performed a counter spell to regain movement. She stood up slowly, almost falling in the process.

"That's cheap, Riddle. That's really cheap," Lily spat. Tom shrugged casually, and turned to Turnwick.

"I think we both know who the winner is here." Lily snorted loudly.

"Yea right. If you hadn't cheated, you never would have won." She paused. "If I didn't know better, I thought our little duel was quite a challenge for you." Now it was Tom's turn to snort.

"Hardly, Greenly. But you concede that I win? Or are you willing to settle for a tie?"

* * *

"I don't know what came over me," Lily said miserably. Alphard put his hand behind her back and walked with her down the hallway. "I've always been a good girl and followed the rules." Alphard smiled wickedly.

"Hmm. I must be rubbing off on you." Lily smiled a little.

"Not in a good way, though." She sighed loudly. "There's something about Riddle that is just so…_infuriating_. He's foul and loathsome and…_ugh_." He chuckled.

"He's also my best friend," Alphard smiled.

"Psht. I don't know how you stand it." They both chuckled, and Lily pulled out _List of Wizards and Witches of the Past Century_, flipping through its pages. She coughed and sneezed as a whirlwind of dust flew up into the air.

"Oh yea. I've been meaning to ask you what you wanted with that illicit book that we illicitly took from the illicit restricted section." Lily smiled sadly, looking up at Alphard.

"I'm trying to research my birth parents," she explained to him softly.

"Well what do you know about them?"

"Just that they were both British citizens. And my birthday should give a hint. Any family who had a child on my birthday-"

"Could be your real parents," Alphard finished.

"Exactly." The pair walked into the Slytherin common room, muttering _flobberworm_ quickly. The room seemed to be in a louder commotion then usual. Lily was not surprised to see the cause of the arousement was Tom, and that she was the topic of conversation. Tom turned around to face Alphard and Lily, his eyes narrowing and his jaw clenched in annoyance. As quickly as it fled, Tom's cool demeanor returned.

"Alphard! I was just telling everyone about my duel with Greenly. Between you and me, I think she took it easy because she likes me so much." The rest of the Slytherins laughed and Lily glared at Tom, crossing her arms.

"I absolutely loathe you, Riddle." She jabbed him in the chest with her index finger. "I would never date you, or go out with you in a million years." Tom held out his hands.

"Don't worry, Greenly. No need to get nervous. We'll take it slow-" Lily didn't let him finish. Tom's perfectly sculpted face was slapped hard, and Lily held nothing back.

"I'm dating someone," she hissed angrily.

"Who?" Tom accused, rubbing his red cheek and glaring daggers at her. Lily then promptly turned to Alphard and kissed him full on the lips, and she couldn't help but smile triumphantly as Tom's beautiful features turned into those of pure shock.

"Does that answer your question?"

**Thanks for reading! Please comment/review/favorite.**

**New update! If you are a Loki/Sif fan, I am currently writing a fanfiction that has yet to be published. **

**New update! If you are a Katherine/Elijah fan from the VAMPIRE DIARIES, I have a story up. **


End file.
